The Day For the Park and Sibling's
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: A Friendship Fic, Hinami and kaneki are having a lovely day out, but when Kaneki leaves for a minute, Hinami is confronted by some pretty nasty boys, how will Hinami handle her situation? First Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic


**The Day For the Park and Sibling's **

**A Friendship Fic, Hinami and kaneki are having a lovely day out, but when Kaneki leaves for a minute, Hinami is confronted by some pretty nasty boys, how will Hinami handle her situation? First Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic**

It was a cold, windy December most people where hurrying home to get away from the frost or sitting in cafes or in their homes warming up with tea of hot chocolate. But one ghoul and one half ghoul where wrapped up, in their coats, hats and cloves enjoying the wintery air. They watched as there breath became a smoky mist and they played in what was left of the autumn leaves loving the sound of crunching the leaves made under their feet, practically the younger and smaller ghoul, Hinami who was laughing with joy and content and the older ghoul, Kaneki who was laughing at the younger ghoul's happiness.

It was a rare thing these days to see a smile on Hinami's face, after the death of both her parents the girl always had an atomiser of sadness around her, although she tried to brave and smile for the others sake it was pretty ovivous she was still grieving and it was going to take a long time to get other. But now that she was out of the coffee shop, outdoors where children are meant to be she looked like a normal happy girl and Kaneki just wished that Touka wasn't so busy so she could be here too.

"Hey onii-chan" Hinami's called, Kaneki turned towards her she was holding some gold leaf in her hand with green and brown spots scattered on it "All the over leafs are broken and crumbly but this leaf still looks pretty"

"So it is" Kaneki laughed "Are you going to keep it?" Hinami nodded

"I need a new book mark maybe I can use this leaf" She said

"That's a lovely idea Hinami-chan, put it in your pocket for safe keeping" Hinami nodded and they made their way to the park, they had a fun time going on the slide, the roundabout, hop scotch and the best thing was that they had the park for themselves so they didn't have to wait to go on anything. Kaneki felt like a little kid again and he was aware of people giving him odd looks but he was happy and so was Hinami.

Then they sat down on the swings, Kaneki watch Hinami swing for a while he was starting to feel a bit hungry and he was sure Hinami was feeling it to.

"Hinami-chan" He said "There is a little café across the road from here how about we go and get some coffee, because I'm bit hungry" Hinami stopped swinging and turned to her onii-chan looking a bit sad.

"Onii-chan, I'm not hungry yet please just five more minutes!" Kaneki sighed, now Hinami wasn't a spoilt kid but it had been a long time since she had this much fun and Kaneki didn't want to take that away from her, but Hinami was a caring girl and came up with an idea.

"I know onii-chan, you go and get us some coffee, I will wait here for you!"

"What!" Kaneki gasped "Hinami, I'm not meant to leave you alone remember? The Ghoul Investigators know what you look like I could only be gone for ten seconds then they could kidnap you like that!"

"But the café is only across the road we can watch other from that distance, anyway I can't have you and others watching over me forever can I?" Kaneki stared down at the little ghoul with his one visible eye, he knew she was right but still…

"Ok" He sighed "But if you see anything unusual scream and run as fast as you can, you promise?"

"I promise Onii-chan" The little ghoul nodded and the older nodded back and she watched as he reluctantly made his way towards the café, to tell the truth Hinami felt more nervous than she looked. She didn't want Kaneki to leave not for a moment, but a hungry ghoul is a really bad ghoul even a half ghoul and Hinami didn't want to see her onii-chan like that. Then again she didn't want to leave, she knew it was selfish but she didn't know when the next time she will come to the park again so she wanted to make the most of it, so she carried on swinging.

"Hey what a cute little girl!" A voice called out, Hinami stop swinging and turned towards the voice her heart pounding in her chest wondering who the voice could belong to, she could smell there was a human nearby but it was too young for a ghoul investor, so who was it?

"Oh leave her alone can't you see she's scared" Another mocking voice laughed, Hinami then saw to her surprise it was a small group of boy's, three in total all looking around Hinami's age.

"Yeah, it's probably your face that scared her!" The third boy laughed, Hinami didn't like the look of these boys she turned towards the café, she saw Kaneki in the quee though the window, there were probably about five or six people in front of him but she couldn't tell if Kaneki could see her or not, he seemed to be looking at the menu.

"Hey what's a cute girl like you doing out here by yourself?" The first boy asked still smirking "There are pretty dangerous people in this city you know?" Yeah a Hinami was one of them, she could kill these three boys in one movement with her kagune, but she wouldn't do that she could never kill anyone.

"I'm not alone" She said loud and clear trying to show the boys that she wasn't scared "My onii-chan is just across the road getting some coffee he should be back soon" She hoped the mention of her onni-chan nearby would scare them away, but they didn't seem wavered.

"Oooo so you big brother has just gone and left you here has he, that's not they responsible of him is it?" The second boy sneered

"Yeah" The third boy said "He probably told you that so he can sneak off and get you out the way, your poor thing"

Of course what these boys where saying were nonsense! Even though she didn't have much experience with people her own age Hinami had been though things that no little girl or adult for that matter should have to go though, so she was smart enough to know that these boys were only trying to upset her, her onii-chan would never do something that! She felt the anger burning in her chest.

"You don't know anything about me or onii-chan!" She shouted "Your just stupid boys I won't listen to you!"

The boys stood there shock, not used to girls talking to them in this way.

"Did she just call us stupid?" The second boy growled though his teeth

"I think she did!" The third boy said,

"Men, lets teach this little princess a royal lesson!" The first boy sneered, he stepped forward towards Hinami, he seemed to have something behind his back, it was a stone sitting comfortably in his hand.

Hinami stood up off the swing, surly he wasn't going to throw it at her was he? But he had, she moved out the way just by an inch and she gave a small cry. The other two boys also seemed to have stones behind there back, Hinami didn't have time to run as the two boys drew their arms back throwing the stones at Hinami's direction at a high speed.

Of course Hinami wasn't scared, if the stones hit her it would only take her a matter of seconds to heal up but then the boys would know what she was. So she jumped up the way, they missed again, she was getting pleased with herself but she was too busy dodging the other two stones she didn't see that the first boy had frown another one, and Hinami didn't notice until it was coming towards her head. But it didn't make it.

Suddenly a dark burly shape came up in front of her and caught the stone with ease, it was her onii-chan!

The three boy's mouth's hung open in shock. "Were the hell did you come from?" The first boy asked.

"Me?" Kaneki said smiling bouncing the stone in his hand "I'm a demon who came from the deeps of hell" He said, Hinami couldn't see his face but she could hear the smirk in his voice "And I was sworn to protect this little angle from silly little boys like you, NOW SCRAM!" Hinami had never seen human boys run so fast

But she quickly took her eyes off them and turned towards her onii-chan who had a big friendly smile on his face that reaching up to his eye and eye-patch as it always did when they were together.

"Didn't I tell you to scream if you're in trouble" Kaneki said smiling and Hinami smiled back

"Did you get the coffee onii-chan?" She asked

"Nope" He sighed "There was a person if front of me who just got his order and I was next then I heard those boys and saw you in distress, seriously I've never ran so fast I just wished I got there sooner"

"It's ok onii-chan, I just want to go home now" She smiled, already missing the comforts of the coffee shop.

"If that's ok with you?"

Hinami nodded, the two promised that they will go to the park again before Christmas this time Kaneki would remember to eat before he left.

**Well that's my first Tokyo Ghoul fanfic, seriously I love these two and I had to write a cute little story about them. Please review it helps a lot!**


End file.
